


Movements of a Night In

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, MotA 2018, march of the arts 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Symbol spends some time in the rain. They spend time together. Mitch spends some time in the past.





	Movements of a Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: Mitch's Idiot Boyfriend Never Sleeps  
> My MOTA gift for Skye/@glassesperson on Twitter!  
> Some pure fluff an shameless flirting

**Movement I - Thunderstorms**

Symbol loved thunderstorms, the crashing thunder and blinding lighting reminded him of being onstage. He liked to stand on the porch and pretend he was at a concert again, the pounding rain now an ecstatic crowd. It was the dead of night and Mitch was still asleep bed. Splash had been restless, too many songs and ideas floating in his head to sleep. He paced the house first with a late night pudding cup pondering if he should try and write down the scraps of songs or wait till he had more. Then the first stroke of thunder sounded and he found himself outside watching the sky, feeling the first rain drops greet his skin. 

Now he was onstage once again. He could see a whole colosseum packed with people, elves, gnomes, humans, orcs, fighters, druids, wizards, clerics. All cheering his name. “Symbol” rolled from the lips of the thunder and filled his chest. “Symbol” was written on shirts and buttons. “Symbol” was printed on every poster beneath his face. But now it wasn’t his only name. A certain three incorrigible bards had spread the news he was going by “Splash” now. He saw new posters cropping up declaring “Splash” in either Raz’ul’s neat handwriting or Yashee’s powerful, with a small wave like doodle he could only assume came from Randy. “Splash” was the first thing out of everyone's mouth at Strumlotts, either out of sincerity or more likely teasing as they found out the new nickname his students had given him. “Splash” whispered by the raindrops as they met each other in puddles by his feet. He was beginning to be a man of many names.

“Symbol? What in the world are you doing out here in the rain? You’ll catch your death of cold.”

He was a man of many names that all sounded best from Mitch.

**Movement II - Candles**

Just as Mitch brought Symbol inside the power went out. They stood in the doorway for a moment listening to the rain outside and waiting to see if they came back. When it remained dark Mitch slipped into action.

“Stay here while I get you a towel, I will not have you dripping water all over my hallway.”

“Of course Dear, I wouldn't think of it.” Mitch could hear the smirk in his voice but was to busy blushing at the pet name to move before Symbol shook his head and showered him with water.

“Your awful. Truly. I should have let you stay outside.” Mitch laughed and smacked him on the arm before heading to the bathroom for a towel and a fresh set of pajamas. He lingered, thinking about Symbol wearing his clothes, and the way they were a little to big. He returned to the front hall and tossed the towel at Symbol and waited for him to dry off, then handed him the dry clothes.

“Put these on while I find some candles and make you something to warm you up. How about Hot Cocoa? I know how much you like sweets.”

“That sounds perfect.” Symbol said in a way that implied that hot cocoa was not the only thing that was perfect.

Mitch walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in a few drawers before finding a set of candles and a matches. He lit them and the room was full of soft yellow light. He turned to the stove and used another match to light the burner before filling a small pot with milk and some fancy chocolate bars he had begged Alto Brown for. He let it simmer while he got down a pair of mugs and found some marshmallows. Behind him, he heard Symbol enter the kitchen and sit down at the island. He filled the mugs and then walked behind Symbol and reached his arms around him, setting down the mugs and wrapping him in an embrace from behind. He rested his chin on his still damp hair.

“Your freezing, did you know that? I’m dating a bardsicle.”

“I’m only cold because you steal all the blankets.”

“Oh, so its my fault, and not the fact you were standing dramatically in the rain?”

“Exactly.”

“Mmm.” Symbol sipped his cocoa and Mitch leaned into his back a little more to share his warmth.

“Symbol?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

‘..I love you too.”

**Movement III - Blankets**

Mitch sat in bed watching the steady rise and fall of Symbols chest after he finally fell asleep. He was curled with his back pressed against Mitch’s side and he had wrapped himself tightly in the blankets. He looked at ease and beautiful, face scrunched with worry or secrecy. It was still dark from the power outage and he could only steal glances with the help of the lightning from outside. Mitch ran his finger in his soft curly hair and thought about how they had met.

It was before Symbol was famous and way before he found himself at Strumlotts. Back then he was just a bard. Sure, he was popular, at least enough that he had money to hire a driver to get him from place to place, but he worked day and night for that. The only reason he needed a driver was so he could spend all his time writing and practicing and tweaking songs. For the first week he worked for him, Mitch never actually saw Symbol, only heard him. It took him awhile to notice Symbol hadn’t been sleeping. Only when he watched him almost collapsed after a show and then insist he still need to practice did he intervene.

“You need to sleep.” Mitch had stopped the cart by the side of the road. He stood in the doorway casting a shadow with the setting sun.

“Can’t. Busy.” Symbol didn’t look up, instead he tried to rework a melody.

“I’ve heard you play and replay that song dozens of times, the only to people who can tell the difference is you and me, and the only reason I can tell is because you wont stop changing it. It sound fine.”

“Fine isn’t perfect.”  
“I beg to differ.”

“In what ways can “Fine” be perfect?”

“I’d say you’re perfect and you look pretty fine to me.”

“Hey! Well thats.... wait... I mean...” Symbol blushed and stuttered after finally looking up and actually seeing Mitch, who was grinning.

“Thought that might work. In my experience you bards respond best to a little shameless flirting.”

“Thats dirty.”

“All’s fair in love and war, now give me that,” He took the lute from Symbols hands and handed him a blanket, “and get some sleep. I’m not starting this cart till I hear you snore.” He left the main carriage and went back to the horses and from behind him he heard a slightly muffled,

“Love?”


End file.
